Mission: The Crashed Station
Welding Rod (0/4) ** Steel Plate (0/8) *Repair the Hole *Go into the Civil Corps |rewards = |exp=150 |gols=800 |npc1=Remington |npc2=Arlo |npc3=Sam |rp1=10 |rp2=10 |rp3=10 |prev = The Poisoned Water |next = Fixing Ack }} The Crashed Station is a main mission. It becomes available after Mission: The Poisoned Water. Description The space relic knocked over a tower and created a giant hole on the tower ruins, some monsters came out as a result. The hole needs to be patched as soon as possible! Arlo and Remington took Ack back to the Civil Corps, go there and see what's going on. Conduct of the mission After completing Mission: The Poisoned Water and waiting until the next, upon exiting the Commerce Guild, a relic will fall from the sky and land inside the Collapsed Wasteland. * "It crashed over in the Collapsed Wasteland! I should check it out!" Collect Materials Some of the townsfolk gather in front of the Collapsed Wasteland gate. * "What the heck was that? Are we under attack?!" * "I saw it fall from the sky, it was scary!" * "Can you at least tell us what it is? This is big news!" * "I'm tellin' ya! It's aliens!" * "This must be fully investigated!" * "Calm down everyone! We're on top of this! Arlo and Remington are at the crash site right now. We'll let you know what it is as soon as we find out!" * "Ah, there you are, what's the word?" * "It appears to be a relic of some sort..." * "Relic?!" * "Really?!" * "Aliens?!" * "But we have a problem, we need a... you! Builder, we need your help!" * "What's wrong?" * "The relic knocked over a tower and created a giant hole on the ground, some monsters came out as a result. I measured it to be around 4 or 5 meters. We need it patched right away, give us somethin' quick. Sam, don't let anyone in until the hole's plugged, me and Arlo are gonna clear out some more monsters in the meantime." * "Got it." In order to patch the hole, the player needs to gather materials. Repair the Hole After arriving to the crash site, Arlo and Remington are fending off the horde of monsters coming from the hole. The player needs to patch up the hole using the materials. Upon repairing the hole, a dysfunctional robot by the name of Ack comes out of the space shuttle. * "Holy moly!" * "It's a robot!" * "How rude, the name is... ack! Ack!" * "Ack?" * "No, no, it's... ack! Klack... Ack! What the..." * "Who are you exactly Ackbot? What is this?" * "I'm the chef of my space station... a piece of which is right here..." * "Space station...?" * "Jeepers creepers! I'm on the ground! How the heck did I get here?!" * "You fell from the sky." * "You don't say..." * "Ack!" * "Woah there, don't move okay?" * "I'm not panicking! I'm not panicking!" * "We gotta show him to the mayor." * "Yeah, we should, I'll grab him. Come along, !" Go into the Civil Corps Arlo and Remington take Ack back to the Civil Corps. Lee, Merlin, and Mayor Gale are also in the Civil Corps building. * "You can't arrest me! I know my rights!" * "Now, now, please calm down, Mr. Ack. We're just trying to sort out this... situation. You unexpectedly dropped in on us after all... haha. Ahem, anyhow, I take it that you were on the Altair One space station for the duration of the last 300 years, am I correct?" * "I'm not saying anything until I see my lawyer." * "Fascinating!" * "Why are we even talking to this thing?" * "Look Mr. Ack, the sooner you show us you're not a threat, the better off it is for all of us." * "Well call me pancake, but I'm a chef! How am I a threat? And to answer your question, I was in maintenance mode for the last 330 years, 2 months, and 17 days. When I woke up, I was here." * "So, you're not an assassin sent from Duvos?" * "Look old monsieur, I know not what a Duvos is. And even if I did, why would I tell you?" * "You have a point." * "What should we do with him?" * "Get rid of it right now! We don't know what it'll do! Remember that dancing robot in Ethea?" * "I say we let him stay at the Research Center, we'll take responsibility for him. He's a treasure trove to be explored!" * "You dare? You're putting everyone's lives on the line!" * "He's a living AI! There aren't too many like him in the Free Cities!" * "You know, I can hear you. Don't you care to know what I want?" * "Go on..." * "I'd say release me, but I know you're not going to do that, so I want a glass of milk." * "Okay... that can be arranged." * "And I want to know what happened to my crew mates." * "Arlo?" * "We checked the crashed station, your crew mates didn't make it. They died hundreds of years ago. Sorry." * "Oh..." * "Mr. Ack, I'm sorry for your loss. For now I need you to cooperate and stay here until we figure out what options we have for you. Can you do that?" * "Yeah... sure... I'm not going anywhere..." * "Also, , since you're here, see if you can do something about Mr. Ack's leg and head, make him as comfortable as you can." * "Sure thing." Mission: Fixing Ack immediately begins after this mission. Places of interest *Workshop *Commerce Guild *Collapsed Wasteland Rewards * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 * Experience +150 * Gols +800 Trivia thumb|220px|Starting Mission: The Crashed Station during the Day of Memories *This mission previously started the day immediately after Mission: The Poisoned Water. As of version 1.0.128689, the starting time was moved. *Before ''My Time at Portia'' left Early Access, this mission began the day after Mission: The Poisoned Water. If that quest was completed on Month 2, Day 26, then Mission: The Crashed Station would begin on Day 27, regardless of the fact that it's the Day of Memories. If the Collapsed Wasteland was not investigated before the remembrance of the dead begins, this lead to certain townsfolk being missing from Peach Plaza, instead crowded in front of the Collapsed Wasteland. This meant Arlo and Remington were not accessible for gift-giving until the player dealt with the mission. Immediately following the mission-related dialogue, the involved townsfolk would bow their heads to continue the Day of Memories, resulting in an eerie scene. The Crashed Station